Chance Encounter
by Rose-chan-chan
Summary: A quest to obtain a copy of Heartbeat brings fan boy Minho to Nickhun. Happy New Years to everyone!


All Standard Disclaimers Apply. Aka, I don't own these hotties and I don't want to admit it. Boo hoo.

* * *

"I'm so excited!" Minho's voice was loud, somewhat screechy, and extremely sudden. Everything that a surprised voice should sound like really. His inner circle of friends glanced at each other, each silently asking whether there was an important event that they had forgotten about.

"Honestly Minho," Taemin said in an exasperated voice, "it's not that big of a deal. I mean, every artist is going to release something sooner or later. You don't have to be so excited." Slowly the other members caught on. Key, who knew from the minute Minho arrived at the table with a giant smile on his face, thanked the gods for Taemin because he knew Minho would have killed him if he said something like that.

But Taemin was adorable, and therefore Minho let him live. "Wah! Heartbeat comes out today!" Minho jumped up and ran around in circles that would make G-Dragon envious. Then he jumped up and down some more, with a smile that would make SNSD jealous. "Taemin, you have to come with me!" Alright, Key thought, so maybe he isn't letting Taemin off the hook after all.

Taemin hid behind Jonghyun, tugging tightly on the boy's band shirt. "Why me?" It wasn't really a question, more of a whine really, but the entire group got the picture. Jonghyun decided to intervene before anything got really bad.

"Minho, you're a big boy now, can't you run downtown by yourself to pick up this CD you want so badly?" Minho huffed. Of course he was all grown up, but that wasn't why Taemin had to come with him. The whole group adored 2PM, they were their idols, but Taemin was the one with a giant crush on Jaebeom. Then again, Minho's crush on Nickhun could easily put above mentioned crush to shame.

Minho stormed over to Taemin. "You're only saying that because Jaebeom left 2PM, right?" Taemin's flushed face gave Minho all the answers he needed. "There, there," he patted Taemin gently. "He'll come back eventually, you've just got to have faith! What is it those crazy Cassiopeia girls say?"

"Keep the faith!" Onew popped into the conversation. Everyone stared at him. Key gave him an all-knowing stare while Jonghyun's wide-eyed look seemed to ask why-the-hell-do-you-know-that? Onew shrugged gently, "Changmin's pretty hot." Key burst into laughter, having known about Onew's pages and pages of DBSK music…even though the poor boy couldn't hold a note.

* * *

In the end, Taemin went shopping with Minho, given that Minho was buying lunch. And Jonghyun borrowed a couple pages of Onew's sheet music. Everything was jolly and everyone was happy; no one could have suspected the radical change that was about to unfold.

"I'm so excited!" It was cute the first time Minho randomly blurted this out. After the twelfth time Taemin was getting somewhat annoyed. "I mean come one, Nickhun is amazing. He's freaking perfect! And adorable, you can't possibly forget adorable. And he has the smile of an angel."

Taemin smirked. Perfect opportunity coming up, and who was Taemin to resist the acts of god? Well, besides the most adorable and hottest dancer of SHINee but SHINee didn't exist…yet. "Hey, you know the others wanted to start a boy-band." Taemin's smirk imitates that of the Cheshire cat. Minho turns around slowly.

"What?" Minho's been against the idea since the first time Key said it. Onew was in immediately, loving the idea of a band…with the exact same number of members as DBSK. Jonghyun was in too, he was the only one in the group that could sing-sing, because there's a difference between sing and sing-sing as Jonghyun used to say.

Taemin shrugged. "You could finally meet your beloved Nickhun!" He did a wonderful job of making his voice high and screechy when he got to "beloved Nickhun." Any fan girl would have been put to shame. But of course, Minho was our favorite Nickhun fan boy…and thus he had to make a stand, no matter how childish this stand turned out to be.

Imitating the high screechy voice Taemin had recently mastered, Minho said, "And you'll be able to meet Jaebeom and dance together with him! And there'll be scandals everywhere about the dancing duo Taemin and Jaebeom." Taemin blushed and Minho instantly stopped. "Are you serious Taemin?"

"Hey! It's possible! Besides, I'm entitled to dream, aren't I? And besides…if you joined the group it'd be beyond possible; it'd be probable, likely even. You rap amazingly Minho." Taemin breathed deeply, set a shining set of puppy eyes on Minho, and continued. "So if not for meeting your Nickhun…then for the rest of us? Please Minho. Key and I will dance, Jonghyun will sing, Onew will lead. But we don't have our first-class rapper, and therefore we don't have a group."

Minho was helpless against the eyes. And Taemin had never really expressed how he felt about the group before, to anyone really; Minho wasn't sure whether he should hate himself or hug the poor boy. Instead he gave him a weak half-smile, "For the sake of the Taemin and Jaebeom duo who will rock the dance world, I'll do it."

Taemin screamed and jump-hugged Minho. Minho mentally made a note to add that move to his bank of fan boy moves, correction ultimate fan boy moves. As Minho struggled to keep up with Taemin's fast paced running towards the mega-mall, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd made the right choice.

And then he saw the giant poster of Heartbeat, and the matter was pushed to the back of his mind immediately. "What do you mean you guys are out too!" Minho was visibly upset and yelling quite loudly now. He'd dragged Taemin out of the mega-mall who's run out of Heartbeat copies only minutes after opening hours began. He'd checked the mini-mall, the uber mini-mall, and even the tiny little store down the street.

"Come on," Taemin said softly pulling Minho towards the exit. As the two walked back towards the bus stop in utter silence, Taemin decided to break the silence by acknowledging his sudden urge for milk tea boba. "Come on Minho," he whined, in a cute-sexy mix that no one else should ever attempt under threat of being murdered by Taemin fans.

* * *

The duo stepped into the store, ordering two milk tea bobas. While Taemin swung his feet childishly in the air, waiting for his cold drink, Minho browsed the store idly. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, especially in a little café like this one. And then, "Heartbeat!"

"I know you're upset Minho, but," Taemin twirled his seat around, expecting a sad Minho borrowing the signature Taemin puppy eyes. Instead he found an ecstatic boy holding a CD to his chest and jumping for joy.

"Ah I see your friend has found the last copy of Heartbeat," the old shopkeeper smiled at them. "Your bobas." Taemin had his boba, and Minho had his Heartbeat. "Oh and because we're a smaller shop, you get a free poster when you purchase the album." Ecstatic couldn't begin to describe Minho now.

Just as Minho was about to pay for the album a darkly dressed man ran into the shop, somewhat breathless. "No I'll buy that poster! Please don't, I need it." The shopkeeper exchanged glances with Minho before attempting to explain that they were out of Heartbeat albums. "I don't care about the album! All I want is the poster."

Minho opened the poster, a duo shot of Nickhun and Jaebeom stared at him. Dark glasses covered up his eyes, the trench coat reached the ground, nothing could be seen at all. And yet this man was desperately in love with 2PM as well, "All I want is Jaebeom's half. Please."

Minho smiled. Undying devotion for a 2PM member was definitely something he could identify with, "Would you happen to have a pair of scissors? I don't want to rip it," the man instantly broke into smiles and the shopkeeper brought him a pair of scissors. Taemin looked at the shared smiles on both of their faces, and decided to head home first.

"Hey, Minho. I'll head home first if you don't mind," Taemin paid for two more of his favorite bobas. "I'll tell the many Nickhun posters over your bed you might have a new friend," Taemin nodded towards the darkly dressed man.

"Taemin!" Minho flushed. The darkly dressed man raised his eyebrows. It was the only part of his upper face that showed. "I have pledged undying devotion to Nickhun! Now get on that bus and go home!" Taemin smiled, and nodded a I'm-just-teasing nod.

The man sat down, ordering a drink. "I miss Jaebeom," he admitted. Minho nodded his understanding, the group wasn't as amazing without all seven members. His glasses were slipping down his face, and without thinking the man removed the, only to reveal the sexy wink that Minho had only dreamed of.

* * *

"You're Nickhun," he breathed. He had planned a million things to say if he ever met Nickhun, right now all of them seemed silly. He settled for a mature but friendly manner. "No wonder you miss him so much, you've only worked with him since forever." They chuckled softly, laughing only to break the silence.

The two chatted about random things, common likes and dislikes, and music for the next hour, being extremely careful to avoid the topic of Jaebeom. Minho found himself completely absorbed by the Thai beauty before him. Of course, his mind told him, I loved him before I met him; there's no reason not to love him now.

The conversation spanned several hours and neither realized they acted more like long-lost friends than random strangers until the shopkeeper mentioned it. The duo laughed it off and order more bobas, obviously sugar high right now. "Who's your favorite member of 2PM?" Nickhun asked, in a cute innocent way.

Minho flushed. The bobas were brought. "Well, Taemin wasn't lying about the posters of you tacked all over my wall." He felt it was unnecessary to mention the photoshopped hearts surrounding Nickhun's gorgeous face. Nickhun laughed, and began the guessing game of why-Minho-likes-Nickhun.

"Is it the wink? Please tell me it isn't the wink," Nickhun half guessed, half whined. A sigh of relief was released when Minho assured him the wink was not the reason Nickhun posters were tacked all over his wall. Silence reigned for a minute before Nickhun gasped, "Not the 'sexy' photos from the Wild Bunny shoot."

Minho laughed. "I have them," a groan from the other man, "but no that's not why." Taemin called and his cell phone created an earthquake against the café table. "And apparently, I better 'stop flirting with and get my butt back home if I want dinner tonight. Oh and don't forget to bring me more boba.' Welcome to my life," the two genuinely laughed.

"Hey you realize you do have to tell me sooner or later right?" Nickhun slipped a napkin into Minho pocket, "Now get on that bus and go home!" Minho laughed, realizing he had said the exact same thing to Taemin mere hours ago. Nickhun winked at him from inside the shop window. He checked the napkin in his pocket to find a series of numbers scribbled in a corner of the napkin.

Minho pinched himself the entire way home.

* * *

It had been two years since meeting Nickhun. And he was going to see him again today, except instead of meeting a 2PM crazed fan, Nickhun was going to meet Minho of SHINee today. Jaebeom had come back, and Minho hurt every time SHINee passed 2PM backstage.

But today, was his one on one meeting Nickhun, via We Got Married of all things, but time alone with Nickhun nevertheless. SHINee sat together, only a table away from 2PM. Key nudged Minho teasing him for the fifteenth time that hour, "So you'll finally get to tell him how you feel…"

Minho obviously wasn't paying attention. Onew tapped Minho, after receiving a knowing glance from Key. Jonghyun shrugged, he'd never understand the signals the two lovers had. Minho finally glanced upwards, say hello to Nickhun.

"You…" he receives a tight hug.

"Did I ever tell you, I stopped missing Jaebeom 24/7 after I met you? You're like oxygen, I don't think about it…but I need it to survive." Minho smirks, thinking about the song he'd written for Nickhun.

Onew whispers to Key, "Alright, so they make out here instead of the studio. I think that counts as winning the bet, don't you?" Key only shrugs, deciding to be happy that Minho finally has his dream boy…because as he pulls Onew into his lap, he's had his dream boy for a while now.

"Who knew this could happen just from a chance meeting?" Taemin laughs somewhat, then notices that the two lovebirds have begun making out already. Key always was a fast worker. Taemin begins to inch towards Jonghyun, thinking it has got to be safer there. "Umm, Key?"

Key's "What!" comes out muffled, because it's kind of hard to talk with Onew's mouth on yours. Not that he's complaining of course. "Jonghyun won't stop staring at Woo Young."

* * *

January 1st

It's my new year's resolution to write in this journal Nickhun gave me at least once a week. So far, it's day one…and I have no idea if I can keep this up. Nickhun and I have been steady for a grand total of three months now. Taemin and Jaebeom got together only last month. I'm glad to be free of Taemin constantly hiding behind me with Nickhun shooting him dirty stares.

Unfortunately, Jonghyun seems to have picked up his habit. Taemin's started pushing him towards Woo Young during couple selection. Onew and Key have taken to making out in the bathroom between breaks. Our fan club's grown pretty big, and they've created a special section for SHINee/2PM pairings.

Key and Onew are one of the most popular pairings simply because "they're just freaking sexy." The girls haven't caught onto the whole Jonghyun and Woo Young thing yet but after the Idol Army episode tons of stories with Nickhun and me flooded the net. Taemin and Jaebeom got popular after I started a rumor that the two were dating under an anonymous YouTube account.

Thanks to my work life I've got no time to myself, and when I scrape some minutes together Nickhun's always working. Taemin and I have taken to complaining to each other about our bad boyfriends even though we love them more than the world. Jonghyun just huffs and acts jealous until we tell him to sack Woo Young already.

Life sucks and it's great at the same time. Nickhun is currently looking over my shoulder trying to see what I'm writing. I wouldn't have it any other way. This is my Cinderella story. My voice was my glass slipper, and my fairy godmother was nothing more than a chance meeting. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

I'll write again later. Khunnie looks too sexy right now. XOXO, Minho.

* * *

Much love to my readers and a Happy New Year! Hope you liked the story, I've been dying to write it since my friend told me about her adventure to obtain a copy of Heartbeat. Much love Phanie-boo.

Hugs and kisses, and Nickhun winks,

Rose-chan.

Comments and Reviews properly appreciated and shared with Minho. xD


End file.
